How to Remove a Mask
by Sora Heiwana
Summary: He asked me why it was so hard for me to talk about myself.He asked me why I wouldn't invite anyone over.He asked me why I tried to keep my flaws hidden. He asked me for an answer,and I'm not sure how long I can keep giving him fake ones. Laven/Possible mentions of abuse/MxM/Possible OOC Lavi. (Image isn't mine's,and I couldn't find the creator.)


Chapter 1

Pre note:I have no idea what I decided to get into when writing this,so I just decided to write down what came to mind,and edit and revise it so that it'd make sense to someone other than this becomes a multi-fic then I won't update consistently due to school and work,but if enough people seem to like it then I'll definitely continue to work on of right now,I do have a second chapter in the works though.

Disclaimer:I do not own -Man,all rights go to Katsura Hoshino.

 _Maybe it was the way that he always seemed to greet people with a smile,or the way that those smiles always seemed to be it was the intrigue in his stark white hair,or his short stature, or even the way his eye dazzled whenever he was it was just curiosity in general,but whatever the reason was I think it's easy to understand why I'd taken an interest in Allen Walker._

 _Maybe it's the cockiness of the guy,or the unkempt style that he it's how optimistic he was;he never did seem to know a bad option,even when it stared him in the it was the toned muscles, the way that he said my name,the way that he made me feel that's the reason why I fell for Lavi Bookman._

On the first day of his junior year of highschool Allen had two things on his mind,getting to school and passing for the year so that he could someday out his plan of leaving home for good into all,he'd already gotten far enough where his seemingly over protective dad would actually let him leave his home for an knew better then to think that way,but if he wanted to risk his last two years before adulthood in a foster home or a shelter then it was better for the onlooking public to think male was skinny,much skinnier than you'd expect from a normal 16 year old,and his hair was the color or fresh wasn't so much of a problem now since he could dye it, and so he was painfully obvious when his hair would grow,and the white would mix with the already dyed alburn locks,and they'd normally be a curly white and brown mess by the end of the month,but no one seemed to seemed to care so he wasnt pressured to consientely dye did however care about the fact that he always wore an eyepatch over his face.

Entering into the school,he was met by the soon to be president of the student was one of the nicer mercury eyes turned to the older male, and he gives a wry smile.

"I take it that they have you manning this mad house?"He question was met with a laugh."Me and just about everyone else that can calm a crowd."He sat at a table,which had several more on either side along with students either chatting or trying to solve problems with the student schedules sat in stacks on the table,which were separated by grade level.

"I'll never get used to these long school days,please tell me that I have a study hall at the end of the day?"He asked elder looks though the third pile,needing only the yellow posted note titled "11" to indicate which one was the junior skips the beginning of the pile completely, looking through the remaining ones for the finds it,and quickly pulls it from the pile before handing it to the smaller."I can't say for certain,but there is something new that may be on yours."Komui says."We're starting a peer mentorship program this year in order to help the freshmen and new students adjust to the way things work 'll essentially be a buddy for a new kid."He starts."It looks good on college applications,so if you have one do try to get along with them."He says.

"Why tell me all of this now?"He asked before looking through the paper.

"Its simple really,I want you to make sure to that some hooligan doesn't try anything with my sister."He says almost completely devoid of his usual mannerisms."You're the only one that I can ask seeing as how Kanda won't do it and the seniors can interfere. Senior privileges don't exactly get you far."

Slightly surprised by the sudden hostility, Allen gives a quick nod and a nervous laugh."Y-Yes,I'll help out in anyway that I can."He a final once over of the chart he noticed something odd."Hey,there's something weird on this..."He says before handing the paper to the elder.

Frowning slightly,Komui looks over the paper."I'm not entirely sure what you're talking about,all of your classes are up here."He says.

"I get that, but next to the peer mentor box,it just says-"

"Undecided?"He answered before looking it over."That just means that the student is still going through the enrollment process is be sure to keep an eye out on any new faces."Komui says cheerfully."Now off to class,I'm sure that your new advisor just can't wait to see you."

Allen was forced away from the table without another word,forced into an agreement with a family friend,and into the shark pit known as high one thing that seemed to make sense at this point was try and 's what he always did when he couldn't think straight.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Postnote:Not entirely sure how I did,but likes and comments are appreciated.I'm sorry about having the characters seem a bit ooc,but it's kind of odd having them act certain ways without other character to egg them on or piss them off;and the cliffhanger for those who actually are interested in this story. To be honest it gives me a reason to write more.I have an idea of what I want to happen,all I have to do now is execute it,and hopefully next time,if there is a next time,I'm signing off.


End file.
